1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an application packaging device packaging plural applications, a control method thereof and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a concept of license is introduced for the copyright protection of an application. Usually, one license is assigned to one application, and the application can be installed by the input of the license at the start of the application installation.
Meanwhile, there is known a method of archiving a plurality of applications into one application package and installing the applications at a time.
However, in the installation of the application package in which licenses are set for respective applications, it is necessary to input a license for each application installation and the installation becomes complicated.
Accordingly, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-163896 proposes a method in which a license includes license data specifying a plurality of applications in an application package and data proving the validity of the license data for the whole application package. By this method, it is possible to carry out the license input at a time when installing an application package in which a license is set for each application.
In the method of the above patent publication, the installation of the application package is easy because the license is input only once at the start of the installation. However, an item required to be input during the installation is not only the license.
For example, there is an article of agreement, called EULA (End User License Agreement), which describes licensing contents to be accepted for the installation. A user needs to input the acceptance of the licensing contents for continuing the installation.
Further, for example, there is a case in which an application specific installation condition (e.g., installation-accepting platform version, minimum required resource, etc.) is set. In this case, it is notified during the installation process that an application cannot be installed because the installation condition is not satisfied, and it is necessary to input whether to continue the installation or not.
In the method of the above patent publication, the application package simply packages a plurality of applications, and the installation is carried out for each of the applications. Accordingly, it is sometimes notified that the installation condition is not satisfied at the start timing of each application installation, and an input whether to continue the installation or not is sometimes required or an input for the acceptance of the license contents is sometimes required. As a result, the installation becomes complicated and there is a possibility that inquiry to a user occurs many times during the installation, for example.